


Sign's in the Star's

by Fenrix_Shadowbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrix_Shadowbane/pseuds/Fenrix_Shadowbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger's parents died when she was very young- and she spent her life growing up in japan with a respected wizarding family, She does return to Britain to attend school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader, this is in fact my first work.  
> I have not actually written anything at all since i had to for school for assignments.  
> But I have always loved reading, its always been a bright thing in my life to read.
> 
> I started writing this- the day after I had to for medical reasons put down the dog who had been my friend for 16 years, she was a Shih Tsu/ Maltese mix.
> 
> She was my moms dog first, but anytime mum wasent around, she had become my dog- that went on until in 2012.  
> Cancer among a few other factors took my mother from me. One of the only things at the time that got me up in the morning sometimes was the black loving eyes and wagging tail of my best friend.
> 
> A number of medical factors- again including cancer, made having her sleep, be the only thing i could do besides prolong her suffering for my own benefit,  
> and after she was gone, i had felt like my mother had gone again too.
> 
> I had always had ideas for fan story's, and had prior to starting my own, been reading and enjoying what i was finding here.  
> That is why i started writing this- to put some ideas to paper, if only to distract myself from the feeling of alone.
> 
> I dont pretend to believe my first work will be accepted as good or great, im merely going for passable and interesting.  
> But i am aware the way i am planing on writing this, the process may come across as slow.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~

Hermione Jean Granger- that is what they had told her growing up her name was before, but that's not how anyone in the household she resided in addressed her now.  
Her birth parents had died when she was very young, and she had been taken back to Japan and adopted into a family of wizards there, a strong family, that had been in a seat of power in the country for generations.

Tezuka, the family in charge of the Iga-Ryu, and rulers of the Iga province's wizard community, and one of Daimyo's of the council that made up Japan's ruling wizards ruling body.

By tradition her adopted grandfather took the name Hattori Hanzo, they had an ancestor with that name and have been passing it from leader to leader since it had been done by the mans son.

Her Fathers name was Hideo, her mothers name was Sumiko and they had five children beside's her- she would make six, the oldest was Makoto, then next was Jiro and Taishi, then there was the twins, Midori and Reizo and herself. 

The most striking feature about any of them was the fact there eyes all were this cold silver steel like colour,  
except Sumiko who had a lovely dark brown color to her eye's instead.

Hideo and Makoto wore there Hair Short, Jiro wore his hair like there Grandfather and Taishi had his in a long braid that went a bit past his shoulders, Sumiko allowed her hair to reach past her shoulders as well.

The twins had the only other Unique quality to them in the fact that the last inch of each of there hairs was a diferent colour from the black hair that dominated the rest of the family besides there Grandfather or Hermione's own brown bushy hair.

Reizo's was a dark blue, while Midori's was a dark red that did the exact same thing, no one could figure out why it had always done that- but it became rather clear to both of them if they wore it any way besides shoulder length or longer the inch of color made the rest of there hair look stupid, the last time that Reizo treid wearing it shorter.

All the boys took after there Father and Grandfather in there facial structure and body types- tall, muscular and distinguished- though it could take a few years for them to grow into that, she had seen Makoto and Jiro both do it, and Taishi was well on his way. 

Reizo however wasent there yet, and Midori looked more like there mother- somewhat short when compared to the men with a divine smile, it made her feel plain in some ways with her Bushy Unruly hair, though her sister spent alot of time brushing and braiding her hair, so she figured it wasent that bad- most days.

There Grandfather had a short beard, it and his hair were both a snow white in color, he wore his hair in the chonmage style.  
Some days he looked rather frail- at least when he was alone or with family, in public he put in effort to look as strong as he ever was that sometimes would take a toll on him later.

She was always closer to the twins- being they were all about the same age, her sister Midori had a room right beside hers, while Reizo was across the hall, they spent alot of time together anyways.

Sometimes she had Questions about how she came into there care when she was younger and about what her birth parents names were, Hideo would only ever Indicate they came across an accident and both parents were dead, and all they could find in way of identification was her birth certificate, which when showed to her had blood dried into it.

There was a bit of a debate within the last while on where they would learn magic, the rest of her brothers had learned from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, while her mother had suggested her and the twins attend Hogwarts, then it turned to a debate of sending her to Hogwarts and the Twins to Mahoutokoro.

The three of them had voiced rather vocally that idea wasent one they would accept. and there Grandfather finally said he would take some time to decide and tell them today where they would be going.

It was lunch that day when Hanzo stated he had made his decision, he had chosen Hogwarts, and had started to arrange for a small estate near to where Hogwarts was.  
People were already sent to make sure it was warded and designated an embassy in the process with the country's government.

There would be servants and guard's on standby there- even while they were at the school, it was meant to be a place they could retire to during some of the school breaks if they dident want to or were unable to return home to japan during some of the holidays or breaks in classes.

Questions about martial practice rooms there came up, and a library and most other places that they could distract themselves or remove the burden of boredom.

Of course the answer was yes, and that while there, Reizo was going to be considered the Lord of the house, and that all three of them were to be protected by ambassadorial laws.

Reizo and Midori gave each other a look but dident object to anything said, they wouldn't say anything till they were back in the privacy of there wing about why they needed such laws and status if they were simply going to school.

There was something Grandfather wasent telling them, but figured it would come up later perhaps.

Three week's before what would be the start of term, the preparations for there move to the estate had started, mostly it seemed all that was left to be moved was themselves, and there personal effects. the party consisted of six guards, and four servants who accompanied them.

The estate was a manor house- of somewhat practical size that had three stories.  
No Asian influences at all could be found within the furniture or the over all decor, there rooms of course had all been placed in the same section of the house- for preference and security it seemed.

It wouldent be till later they had found a rather large selection of clothes of the style of british wizards and witches, and what they assumed may be muggle dress of the area too.  
It was very Apparent to Hermione that, the style of dressing like they had back home- Kimonos would likely draw alot of attention here.

They took a Trip to London the next week, after there Hogwarts letters had arrived to get the items from the list of required objects, the only object they skipped, was wands, all three of them having received one when they were 8, by there grandfathers request.

Hermiones was 10 and 3/4ths, vine wood and a core of dragon heartstring- that happened to be a import of a wand maker from here called Olivander.

Both twins had managed to get wands that were imported from Canada, Red Oak- 11 and a half inchs, the cores of both were phoenix feather.

Hermione had spent the time before the coming term to read everything there Library had on Hogwarts, and History of the area, she may have been from here originally, but such a long time away had left her knowledge of the area in a dismal state.

Midori took to braiding her sisters hair and unbraiding it when hermione would let her while she read, or took to reading herself.  
Reizo however had already been exploring every bit of the grounds as well as looking around the surounding area, noting everything he could about it as he waited for the term to start. 

They had taken a photo of the three of them in there fitted school robes was taken the morning before leaving, two copies were made- one would end up in Hermiones photo album, the other would go to there mothers.


	2. A Little Red Engine

The head of there attendants and two of the guard's had escorted them to the Kings Cross station where they were supposed to catch a train to the School, Hermione had mentioned it made sense that they use a train to transport that many under age wizards and witch's, since floo or brooms or any number of other means of transportation may attract muggle attention if they weren't careful, or were a bit Impractical from some standpoints.

The attendant and the guards had helped them load there trunks onto the train, giving a slight bow and departed as they got on the Red Engine labeled "Hogwarts Express" 

On board they had come to a compartment with one occupant, a small and skinny boy sat by the window, he had untidy black hair and and round rim glasses, his eyes were a rather vibrant green, the Clothes he wore look rather large on him, as well as a bit like rags in places.

When they opened the door Reizo spoke up first "Most of the rest of the train is full, may my sisters and i Join you?" 

"I don't mind at all" he motioned to the seats across from him and they shut the door behind them and took a seat, Midori sat by the window, Hermione near the door and he took a seat in the center "I am Reizo Tezuka, this is Midori Tezuka, and Hermione Granger-Tezuka" he indicated each as he introduced them, each sister giving a polite smile before returning there attention away from the boy and back to what they were doing.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" they had all heard the name before, he was a rather famous individual.  
.  
He was supposed to have been the reason the dark lord- Voldemort was brought down, his father had said it as such- while he was acknowledged famous most anywhere else in the world- it was only in Britain that his fame was rather crazed.

But the reason for that they had been told was simply because of the war- and death and years of fear that had suddenly been stopped, supposedly by this young boy before them who survived a curse that was supposed to kill anyone it touched but as a baby, avoided such a fate.

Both his sisters took a Glance at the boy, and then returned there attention to there own minds before they were Interrupted.

A Lanky bright red haired Boy with freckles popped the door open a bit "everywhere else is full up... can i come in here with you lot?" harry nodded, hermione, Reizo and Midori all gave a bit of a nod as he sat himself down beside harry and introduced himself as Ron Weasley.

As soon as Harry had introduced himself, Ron went star struck for a few moments and asked about that scar he was supposed to have, which harry showed off before Ron started to ask more question's about Harry.

He barely heard Reizo introduced himself and his sisters again to him this time, and he made a bit of a wave, Hermione and Midori kept there attention elsewhere, it was rather apparent he wanted to talk to Potter and couldn't care less they were there.

Hermione spent the ride re-reading Hogwarts a history again, while Midori was watching the countryside pass by the window of the train.

They had Changed into there school robes a short bit before the train had stopped and there was a bustle of students getting off the train, and searching for friend's they may not have been able to sit with as the older students filled off in a different direction. 

a rather large bushy bearded man held a lamp and was Calling out for all First years to come and follow him, Harry Potter being the only Person who dident seem put off by the mans size.

As they were taken towards a small fleet of Boats with lamps hanging off the bow, you could from here see the size of the castle, Ron and Harry and picked one boat with a Boy named Neville Longbottom, who had showed up briefly to look for a toad. 

Some boats had two or three people, and a few had 4, but there still seemed to be seats leftover as they were magically drawn across towards the dark waters of the lake towards the castle.

They had been shown up into the castle and told to wait wait outside the Great Hall by a grumpy man who was holding a cat.

When a teacher, Professor McGonagall explained what was about to happen when they entered the hall, and told them to wait there, Reizo and his Sisters were around the middle of the front when a Platinum blonde haired boy had announced there had seemed to be a rumor Harry Potter was on the train and they were true, leading to whispers among the other children there as they exchanged a few softer words with one and other.

Reizo wasent exactly paying any attention to them, more to the fact the Teacher had returned to guide them into the great hall.

The first feature to grab most any of there attention as they entered the great hall was the ceiling, Hermione was saying it was enchanted to look like the night sky from reading her Hogwarts a history book.

The next thing Reizo focused on was the four large tables, he assumed they were the house tables, but off the bat dident notice what told them apart, when Midori nudged him and Whispered 'ties' and he took another look, red, yellow, green and blue as his eyes scanned all the tables as they started to settle in front of a Stool with a rather Old had on it that was set up before the high table where the teachers were.

Hermione was the first Student on the list to be called up to sit down, the Hat seemed to take its time before it shouted "Slytherin!" and she looked a little nervously at her siblings before moving to where Professor McGonagall had indicated. 

Ron was the next name Reizo recognized, eyes turning away from Midori and in the distance Hermione, the hat put Ron in Gryffindor and then Professor McGonagall called Midori up next, and seemed to think just as long as hermione, before declaring Slytherin, Midori moving and taking a seat beside her sister, Reizo was called up next and when the hat rested on his head he heard it say "now lets take a good look at you".

he was at first not sure if anyone else could hear it but simply whispered back "just put me in the same house as my sisters and i wont have to throw you in a fire later." causing the hat to produce a sound he assumed was a chuckle, "Well, that sort of outburst puts Hufflepuff right out.. not clever enough to get into Ravenclaw... i guess it better be.." and this was when he was sure it could be heard by everyone "Gryffindor!"

Harry was next up, and this was the one that seemed to have the whole room whispering, Reizo however only seemed to be looking across towards hermione and Midori with what they would describe later as 'the most miserable face we have ever seen you wear', he dident notice the call of where harry ended up, just he now sat on the other side of ron, looking rather happy about his house placement.

The Blonde haired boy who had tried to befriend harry was next, the hat dident even really touch his head, but his attention right away was to Ron as he said "Not a Witch or Wizard who went bad hasent been in Slytherin, they are all evil Snakes."

This prompted Reizo to grab his ear somewhat sharply, Ron growling and wincing a bit "Reizo, whats gotten into you?" he grumbled as one of his hands tried to free his ear, Reizo speaking rather softly right now "Do not refer to my sisters like that, and know that in japan... its considered quite rude to address someone you just met by there first name" he released the boys ear.

The boy across from him smirked a bit and leaned in to speak "Im Seamus Finnigan, and i have to ask Tezuka, is if your from Japan, why is your English so good?"

he sighed a bit "The Same reason we are learning a large amount of our spells in Latin- it makes it easier to communicate" he went on to mutter a bit in Japanese there, as if proving he could speak it, to anyone who could understand it- he had mentioned this whole situation was likely to drive him mad.

More introductions are done soon after- Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and then onto some of Ron's siblings, Percy, Fred and George Weasely. its around the point he tunes out all the chatter around him to not quite pay attention to the headmasters speech before the feast showed up.


	3. Welcome Feast, and the start to many questions

Hermione had winced a small bit as she watched Reizo grab that red headed boys ear "Wonder what he just did to.. upset him" she asked somewhat quietly as more first year's settled in around them, more then a little curious as Midori spoke "I feel as if he said something about us that brother dident like"

Hermione cringed a bit "Always weird when you two do that, I hope you know that." causing Midori to shrug"Happily let you into the loop if i could dear sister"  
her eyes went from midori to the rest of the Slytherin first year's who were actively staring at the pair of them.

Introductions started happening rapidly, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinsin, Millicent Bulstrode.

It occurred to Midori rather Quick all the others all seemed to know each other already, the fact also wasent lost on Hermione either.

Reizo and Midori eyes were what got the attention of at both tables, while Reizo stayed quiet and withdrawn from the chatter of the others at the Gryffindor table

Mostly because alot of the boys were so loud,and Harry was asking Percy questions about the staff and rubbing his forehead, he missed most of the whispering by the girls he had not heard the names of yet- but the slight glances were telling enough.

There was a bit of a chat among the Slytherin Students about what they were doing just before leaving for school, Blaise was the first one to speak directly to them "So, you two.. are Sister's... and the other one who got sorted in across the ways is..." Midori cut him off "My twin brother." 

The boy smiled and nodded, Draco speaking next "well why come all the way over here to attend Hogwarts, it is a rather long way from home isent it?"

"it's so i can get a bit of knowledge about Britain... its where i was originally from" Hermione took a breath and continued "My parents... died when i was very young.. so i have been told.. I don't remember it personally" before she returned to her meal quietly

"Whats with your eyes" Vincent blurted out while he was refilling his plate for the third time already?. Midori wasent sure but replied with a smile "They have been like this for generations now.. were said to have gotten them from one of my ancestor's"

 

"Granger... isent a family name i heard before.." Greg said, eyes set on Hermione rather distrustfully 

Midori Glared intently before she spoke"She is my sister and a Tezuka" she said with a firmness, it had taken a few moments for Greg to look up and see the glare in her silvery steel eyes were leveled at him caused him to shift a small bit and nod before looking at Hermione, who had her own glare back at him before he returned his attention back at the feast.

Draco spoke up "what he had meant... was... all of the Pureblood family's are.. known to each other.... Mostly..." he trailed off a moment not sure how to continue without getting that glare himself he just continued eating a bit quietly.

"We noticed" both girls said at once in unison, before turning back to there meal.

"So whys you and your brother's hair colored like that?" Pansy finally brought up something else to talk about 

Midori shrugged "its.. done this ever since.. i remember we had hair, her hair too"nudging Hermione playfully "has always seemed to be larger then her head."  
she let out a bit of a giggle as her sister Shoved a bread roll in her mouth to stop her from continuing and held it there before speaking "I quite like my hair, thank you."

"So what Sorta Fashions are worn around wizarding Japan?" Pansy asked with a big smirk as she leaned in to listen, as did Daphne and Millie, the boys had in turn taken to talking about quidditch among themselves for the moment.

Soon prefects from all four houses were calling for first years to follow them towards the house common rooms and dorms and the student's began settling in to sleep before there first day of classes.


	4. Classes

The classes for the week were a Alot of theory at first, with some starter practicals.   
Harry and Ron seemed to show up late to the first class of every class, they were always partnered with Slytherin house for these, making Ron mutter things under his Breath and Glare towards the Slytherin first years.

History of Magic with Professor Binns, was a a rather boring affair- half the time he dident even notice his students it seemed, apparently the Goblins over here were rather displeased at treatment was the message they gave with this class, Later Hermione had Commented that Kragknus, likely would not like to hear about this- or already knew how his people were treated here.

Professor McGonagall as it turned out taught Transfiguration- she was Quite skilled, as was Professor Flitwick, who taught charms.

Professor Sprout kept them Busy in the Greenhouses. 

Professor Quirrell, was the odd one, he seemed profiecient, but off and timid.

When her housemates would let her- Hermione would answer the questions and when it came to practicals for spells.  
Hermione was usually the first to get it right, and no one ever seemed to realize Midori and Reizo were trying to do the spell non-verbally to start with. 

It would take them alot longer then normal to get it, but most of the professors were Intrigued they would always jump into the advanced casting like that- but never questioned them as to why.

Reizo had also taking to sitting near his sisters during class as well as meeting her friend's and them either in the library or outside or somewhere neutral where they would study, often times having Harry pause somewhere near them before moving on.

During Snapes first double potions lesson, he singled out Harry for not knowing anything about anything he had asked at the start of the lesson- Hermione had her hand up to answer most of the questions before Draco stopped her from continuing to try and show off how smart she was, while Snape continued mocking Harry's knowledge.

When they were paired off to brew over one cauldron, a Boil-cure potion with the person next to them,  
he picked apart all the other Gryffindor preparations as they had brewed, paying close attention to Harry, Ron and Neville's work closely, as they all seemed equally poor to him- and were consistently reminded of this fact as work continued.

However since Reizo shared a cauldron with Midori- he seemed to escape the Professors gaze, Snape had given one point to each of them for the way the potion was coming along near the end of class.

Before Nevile and Seamus potion managed to melt out the bottom on there cauldron. Snape felt harry was responsible to have Informed them what they should have done and took away 2 points from him before dismissing class with a assignment on why preparation and quality Ingredients were so important.

Harry had tried to pull Reizo away from Midori well before they were out of the dungeon, before Ron pulled harry away and muttered something Quite low he dident hear, a look to each other and then to Hermione had both Twins in a silent Agreement that whatever he had said- likely wasent good- towards any of them.


	5. Differences

Outside after class on Friday near the black lake,Draco, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Midori, Reizo, Daphne and Pansy all lounged out in the sun, because soon the snow would be there and they wouldn't be able to lounge like this anymore. 

Despite being in Gryfinidor, they were all rather polite with each other, Reizo was the first to notice Ron and harry approach 

"Tezuka.. would you like to come with Ron and me.. to have Tea down at Hagrid's?" Harry shifted a bit on his feet, Most of the Slytherins there were giving him and Ron a dirty look as he stood there.

"No, thank you for asking.. but i have work to get done for class"

Ron was glaring back at all the Slytherins the entire time before harry nodded a bit akwardly and walked off towards Hagrids hut.

"OK, what gives, why does that kid seem to try and hang around you all the time when he has a sidekick already" Pansy Snapped angrily

"I honestly dont know... I try and spend as little a time as I can with him... mostly on account of weasly, who seems to be under the impression the moment my sisters joined your house they were evil incarnate." 

Theo sighed a bit "Well our houses aren't... known to have ever been close... there's a big rivalry between both houses.. and im pretty sure us being freind's may be the only example of..." Pansy cut him off speaking loudly "Of us vs all of them... they always think were evil... and... we always have to look after one and another"

"What i want to know is why you dident get sorted in with us" Draco spoke "usually... when it comes to family s, if one member makes it in- traditionally the rest of the family does too"

"I'm just too stubborn for my own good i suppose" he shrugged

"You cant possibly think your half as stubborn as Jiro.." Hermione chimed in "How many times has he refused to stay down during Practice so we had to watch him get knocked down enough times father called it quits so we could go to lunch."

"Knocked down?" Theo looked up from his homework to ask, causing Reizo to sigh and stretch before sitting up from where he was laying to at last start his own work.

"There are some martial practice and training that are... family tradition to learn and master, one being sword use, the other being spear use"

Blaise let out a bit of laughter at that and looked at the three Tezuka's "Your father actually made all of his children learn to use a sword and a spear, do you have any idea how silly that sounds?"

Reizo shrugged "its traditional for our family to learn this..."

"Well.. the Reason for it" Hermione had started, but was cut off by Pansy

"There cultures different- i bet everything here we learned will look strange to them, now keep it down, i'm trying to think" Pansy said a bit irritably as she turned herself back to the parchment at hand.


	6. Flying and Falling

The flying lessons the next week went about as well as could be expected, after lining up and trying to command there brooms to come on command, Harry's came after one try, Draco came after two, Hermione's couldn't seem to do it at all, Ron hit himself with the broom,the twins again were trying to command it non-verbally at first, then later just spoke the command 'up' softly and they gradually rose, being near dead last to get it.

After everyone was Mounted and moved to fly a small bit off the ground, Nevile lost control of the broom and broke his wrist, and the flying teacher, Madam Hooch told them all to stay on the ground.

Draco then noticed and retrieved neviles Remembrall and rose into the air, only for harry to chase and demand it back and for Draco to toss it away and land, while Harry zoomed off and catch it and land himself before the teachers returned.

The Rest of the house seemed impressed, before Proffessor McGonagall came out and took Harry away, this seemed to make the majority of the Slytherin's chuckle and a few to cheer Draco a bit.

as it had turned out, Harry was made the Gryfindor Quidditch team's seeker, instead of getting detention, or expelled.

~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~

With Hermione and Theo following close by when Draco detoured and moved in close to Potter and Weasely in the halls, Speaking low to him, before smirking nd continuing on with them before Hermione spoke up. 

"Ok.. what was that about... you never Talk to him..." she Questioned, glancing back at Harry and Ron- Ron glaring back at them before they turned and continued on, causing Draco to turn with a smile "Oh.. i just Challenged him to a wizards duel tonight, after curfew in the trophy Room"

Hermione let out a bit of a gasp "You What?" she asked angrily as she stopped and turned him to face her "Are you trying to get the house in trouble, your gonna get yourself Detention- or worse, and lose us points"

Theo stayed Quiet and out of this as Draco Smirked "I don't plan on missing out on sleep when i can.. just leave a note for filch telling him when and where he can find them"

She kept glaring and moved off on her own towards the library, leaving both of them there with a bit of a questioning look on there faces. 

Reizo had stayed Late in the Common room that night when Neville, Ron and Harry were trying to sneak down to the common room bit- thinking no one was down here made Neville Gasp a bit when he noticed Reizo, who looked at them neutrally before turning his attention back to his work

"Your as much a swot as your sister I see" Ron stated loudly, causing harry to nudge him with his elbow "you wont tell anyone you saw us will you" harry glanced back at Neville, who shifted on his feet nervously and up the stairs as he spoke a bit more quietly.

"See what?" Reizo said with a bit of a monotone voice as he took his things up and went to bed.

~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~

Draco glared across the way at Breakfast the next day. 

"We could always ask McGonagall to switch you and my brother if ya like, if you really wanted to be that much closer to your Idol there Malfoy" Midori drawled out slowly as she ate, causing him to turn a shade of red and everyone else augh a bit softly 

"So... is he still following your brother around?" theo asked seriously

Hermione nodded "as far as i know.. and weasleys still going on about how we are snakes" 

"His observations.. are astounding... i would have never figured that out if i was given a hundred years" Blaise said, lip's curling into a smirk as he held and looked at the green tie he was wearing, getting another round of laughter out of them.

"So, how long do we expect till your brother breaks his nose?" Pansy asked as she peered across the hall towards the Gryfindor table.

"He would have to say something really bad" Midori started and Hermione finished "Likely... wont have the vocabulary to really upset him for a few more years."  
This caused another fit of laughter among them.


	7. Halloween Confrontations

During a Charms lessons, they were learning the incantation as well as the wand movements behind the levitation spell, they had been practicing the theory behind it all week just so they could levitate feather's, Flitwick having told them in advance that's what they would be doing today.

"Why do we have to spend a few Weeks Learning to levitate a feather, you breath to hard and it blows away" he Whined as Harry and Ron walked towards the lesson

"its gonna be harder then you think" Reizo said from in front of them without looking back, Ron rolling his eyes

when both the Slytherin's and Gryffindor were seated and Professor Flitwick explained the spell and the Movement of the wand, he more a less gave them the entire lesson to do it

that's when the whole of the class started to pronounce the Spell and get there wand movements right, once again the Twin's went with non-verbally- and no one noticed or asked

Hermione had done a good job at impressing Professor Flitwick, after Ron had continued to Botch the wand movement and pronunciation of the levitation spell- she stated loudly across the room what he was doing wrong and he may hurt someone- eliciting a giggle from everyone, So he challenged her to do it- which she did, earning Slytherin 5 points.

And that's When Seamus Finnigan somehow managed to make his feather explode- the burning bit was actually floating a bit before the ashes slipped back to the desk.

Because it was Halloween today, they only had morning classes, and after lunch the charms lesson they just had, Ron in anger, stormed up to where Reizo, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Daphne and Midori were walking and lightly chatting about the lesson. 

"Why dont you send that Swot and her Snake Sister back to Japan Reizo, so we can get some points, i know your smarter then they are and take that other Snake with her" he called at them, Harry, Neville, Seamus were somewhat close to where Ron was not trying to what looked like pick a fight

The other Slytherin's Glared at Ron as he and Reizo stared each other down, a sister on each side of him, Hermione looked rather offended and hurt, and Midori looked to be channeling some of her brothers rage

"So because your an Idiot who cant get his work done, your Solution Isent Work harder and apply yourself, instead the Solution is get me to send my family home to japan?" Reizo answered fiercely. "They aren't going anywhere, But where you can go somewhere Ron Weasley, you can go outside and play hide and go Fuck yourself!" 

he gripped both Sisters wrists and Pulled them away from the shocked group and down the Corridors away, it sounded like a bit of a spit happened between the remaining party's, but neither had tried to send someone after them, thankfully.

"I have to ask.... Where did you learn that from" Midori finally said after they were sure they were away from them "I learned that expression from Jiro.." he admitted and stopped to look at them both "do you both wanna.. explore the castle a bit, just us?"

Reizo, Hermione and Midori had kept Exploring the castle up until dinner, and its supposed Feast, harry had asked Percy about it and so it was known- alot of what there was candy, and none of them had really developed a sweet tooth. 

When Professor Quirrel ran in yelling about a troll in the Dungeon they were headed down to the great hall from the sixth floor.  
It had wandered all the way up to the to where they were, as they rounded a corner they came face to face with the lumbering creature that caused them to stop dead in there tracks on seeing it, both girls taking a step back with a gasp as it took a step forward and noticed them, Reizo sighed "Balls..."


	8. Gravity of the Situation

As the lumbering mass of troll stared at him his arm swung the length of tree it was using as a club towards them, causing Reizo to push both girls down with him, a scream coming out of Hermione as the club crushed and cracked the walls corner, as it stared where it assumed a red mess was supposed to be.

He whispered softly "Run, now." he picked up a fragment of the wall and stood throwing the bit at the trolls head, it swung the club back the other way making Reizo duck again as it caught a Suit of armor and crushed it, the wood of the long spear it was standing there with was also broken, sending splinters of it around the hallway.

Scrambling along the ground behind it and down the hall the troll came from he picked up the fragment of the spear that the iron or steel tip was attached to and moved in to Plunge it into the creatures side, despite his nerves telling him he should run, he needed the Troll to Focus on him and not his sister's.

It took the creature a few moments before it let out an angry roar in response to the spear now in its flesh, despite swinging its club in anger as it pursued him, it dident seem to effect the troll at all.

Reizo took off running back towards where the troll had just came from, the heavy thump behind him told a rather simple tale- it was now running after him, as he rounded a corner and eyed the nearer staircase- which had been there original goal down towards the great hall and feast.

The smash and clang of some of the armor suits behind him told him the troll had not been able to round the corner as well as he had, the thumping Starting up again after a moment indication that the thing was still chasing him.

As he was rapidly approaching the stair's, he reached into his robes and pulled out a full spare-inkwell and shattered it at the Entrance to the landing of the stairs, turning sharp left as he did, there was a bit of a surprised grunt as the troll slid on the fresh ink.

It had slid right through the railing- plummeting all the way to the first floor with a noticeable thud, Reizo just prayed no one had been in this stair case as he glanced down, it had hit at least one other railing as it went down and lay at the center of the floor.

He stepped away from the railing and all but collapsed into laying on the landing by the stairs as he caught his breath, rather thankful they had taken the time to return there books to there room's before they had set out to explore.

The hurried echos of someone talking in panic filtered up the staircase, it dident matter to him right there, he just lay there and caught his breath.

Between Hermione and Midori trying to tell there friends quietly in the common room, and Fred and George cornering Reizo when he entered the portrait of the fat lady, it really wasent that long before news of what had happened circulated the school.

That while the rest of the student body was returning to hide in there common room's, Reizo had managed to trick the troll into falling down the center of a stairwell, luckily while they weren't in the process of changing.

Snape had noted it would likely have broken them had it struck one- but that was about all that he said about it, McGonagall gave him 10 points for the his Bravery, and most of the students took to calling him troll slayer- even though there was no evidence the thing was dead, the teachers having moved it out while everyone was in there house's for the rest of the night- just in case there was another one, they had checked.

Daphne smiled as she looked across the room towards where Reizo was eating the next day at breakfast "Very brave of him to try and make sure you two could escape"

"Well you they cant say he was mis-housed now" Theo pointed out

"I think what he did was crazy, personally" Pansy said "Like- I can see why he did it, but i still think he was was out of his mind for trying"

"Well, drew away some attention from Potter.." was all Draco had said.

"Also means we cant trade trade Reizo for Malfoy, so the biggest fan, can be with the biggest prat" Blaise said a bit dryly, causing Draco to elbow him "in not a fan" 

"It sends the wrong message then, since you drone on about him all the time, get's boring too" Pansy said and went back to her meal.


	9. Resolve For Information

Harry had spoken loudly enough just after Halloween, the day Ron had practically dragged Harry from all the rest of the houses Influence for the most part, as if he and he alone had the right to be Harry Potter's friend.

The statement that Reizo had overheard was a Simple one- Harry belived that professor Snape, was working to get past that three headed dog up on the third floor, and it led to a Simple solution.

It was Rather late at night, the rest of the dorm room was asleep, as Reizo Finished Adding the slight Rune to the bridge of Harry's glasses, hoping he got it right, this rune would let him hear everything he may or may want to hear from the boy.

but of course it was a rune his sister had proved more capable of activating the magic in.. he figured if it dident take. he could always try again well before the thought of asking either sister for help, finishing the light brush strokes from his Fine bristled calligraphy brush.

Hermione gently played with a curl of her hair as she eyed her brother, who was explaining what his rune work had let him overhear to herself and midori in Japanese, to make it hard for someone to eavesdrop, not that anyone Looked to be trying- at this time at least.

before Midori Chimed in with a huff "so he thinks that our head of House, tried getting past a three headed dog, to get at something he saw Hagrid pull from a Vault"

"a vault that was stolen from, a short while later- if he is to be believed" Hermione added in, they were in the library, tucked away with a copy of the Prophet from the day after the date in question

they sat in silence for a while, before Hermione again added in her two sickles "how much do you think grandfather and father know about whats going on over here?"

the question caused the twins to look at each other, then there sister before Reizo spoke up "Alot more then he would ever admit too.. thats for sure"

Midori let out a bit of a growl "were going to get stuck in the center of this mess of a situation arent we?"

"it explains why it was arranged.. to have our law status.. changed.." Reizo had shrugged and looked between his sisters, both of whom had a bit of a sour expression across there faces.   
The idea of them being used by there elders somewhat- or at least not told they were going to be in the middle of this, before Hermione spoke up "this is gonna get worse, before it gets better isent it?" 

Reizo took a deep breath and smiled "We wont intervene in whats happening anymore then we can help.. if we were in real danger, we would have been told.. as it is, we dont have enough information to go on.. a situation i intend to fix"

both girls nodded, and they put the paper away, and broke away from eachother to return to there dorms before the Quiditch match started.


	10. First round of Quiditch and obersvation's

The first Quiditch match of the season, was about to start as Reizo resting on the railing beside Midori, Daphne coming and resting on the railing on the other side "arent you in the wrong section?" 

"Well, I did not really come over here to do more then enjoy your company, truth be told- besides the Japanese National team... i never follow Quiditch at all... and last I checked, they arent them." Reizo shrugged as he motioned towards the pitch.

Hermione sighed and pulled out a book, which Draco tried to pry from her hands "Come on... its Quidditch, surely you cant say you dislike it?"

Midori smirked a small bit as she settled between Hermione and Reizo "shes never been fond of it, no" 

This was around the point Harry's broom started to flop back and forth and buck wildly, causing more then a few looks at him before Draco growled a bit "he is showing off now!"

Reizo had used Rather Subtle hand gestures after he nudged first midori, who then she nudged Hermione- attention going to the Teachers box- Snape was very Obviously staring and saying a incantation, rather nearby- Quirrel was also staring intently at the scene as well. 

it wasent really seen by anyone else, but Ron had barreled into the the teachers box knocking over both Snape and Quirrel as he looked for Dumbledore and had received a detention for his troubles, but harry had righted himself and had flew on to collect the snitch in rather short order after righting himself.

Crabbe and Goyle Glowered at Reizo as they left with Millie, as if he had been responsible solely for the loss by being in there section.

When leaving the pitch, Hermione latched onto Reizo's arm and whined "It's freezing out here, can we go back inside yet?" eliciting a laugh from the others as they all slowly went back to the castle.

Hermione and pulled her siblings aside as soon as she was able and huffed a bit before Reizo spoke up, "il have to check later what the Rune picks up about what just happened"

"What happened, is someone was trying to make potter fall off his broom, either to Injure him- but more likely kill him" Hermione said pointedly, eyeing her brother and sister carefully

"Snape and Quirrel were clearly staring, one clearly reciting a incantation, and while it could have been someone else hidden somewhere.."

"I'm sure one could mess up a broom like that wordlessly" Hermione insisted "so its likely one was trying to stop it, one was trying to kill him... or Snape was trying to save potter from some Spell on the broom or being cast elsewhere"

they stared at eachother silently before Midori spoke up "I suppose we will just have to keep watching. but the Weasel will likely blame Snape, and potter will go along with that.."

"And here we thought the place was going to be Uneventful." Reizo lamented


	11. Christmas And Thought's on Family

as Christmas holiday's approached, the Tezuka's had all responded to the idea of withdrawing to the estate for the duration of the holiday.  
Draco, Theo, Daphne and Blaise and Pansy had also elected to return home as well.

Before they left, each one gave a bit of a lecture on what Christmas actual was, from Family get togethers and meals to simply present's- it was celebrated in japan of course, but not in the area they grew up around.

There was some last minute shopping for sweet's that they could send there friend's that there Steward agreed was appropriate to send, Reizo even sent some sugar Quills to Harry.

Part way through the Holidays, the Steward- Morimoto, found Hermione in the Study,she had been.. withdrawn since they returned, causing the man to entry and Investigate. "Is... there anything... wrong my lady?" he asked in a rather soft voice.

she looked up a bit hesitantly before she spoke "I.. have been reading up on... the last wizarding war they had here.. the.. one my.. Blood parents died in....we we not told there was a mission here, and were sent to spy... on things" she announced.. her tone seeming a bit bitter

"Well my lady.." Morimoto began, placing a hand on the chair she was in "You can rest assured, that there's no mission... at least as far as i'm aware.. and you would think they would tell us adult's if there was one, to help keep you out of harm's way"

"It looked clear as day to us Someone was messing with Harry Potter's broom to cause him to fall to his death.." she said- her tone suggesting that was all the proof she needed

"Well, someone may have indeed tried to have the boy killed, but there's no mission to watch anything... why.. would you assume your on a mission...?"

"Because... we were sent here.. the same year harry potters come back..." she lowered her head some

"well, you were born about the same time as the twins of course, who was born about the same time as Mr potter, so naturally you would be in the same classe's, and he is supposed to have brought down a dark wizard, so naturally he has enemy's" Morimoto explained

"But.." the younger girl started before Morimoto held up a hand " You and your siblings are far to young to do mission's, your Grandfather would never allow it, let alone your Mother and Father. "

She looked up at him and nodded a small bit before he continued "I remember being present at the ceremony that bonded you to Lady Sumiko and Lord Hideo.. it was blood Magic you know, a bit of each of there blood runs in your Veins.. and when you make your first kill, you will get the eyes that mark you as one of the Tezuka family, the silver eyes of the Demon Hanzo." 

He took a pause and smiled some, as she looked up at him "So please dont doubt there love for you child, if they thought the idea of sending you and your siblings here was dangerous, they would either sent more men to guard you, or not allow you to come in the first place."

She took a few breaths and nodded, wiping her eyes a bit "I.. guess I must look... dreadful to you... for.. thinking such.. ill feelings towards my family", causing him to chuckle before he spoke again "Given how smart you are child, and given your family's, and the clan's line of work.. I am not surprised you thought this at all"

"so.. you... were expecting me to.. doubt.." her voice trembled a bit like she was trying not to cry when he moved his hand to pat the top of her head s he spoke again "i was expecting you to Question- because you yearn for knowledge of all things, not doubt, never doubt how much your family loves and cares for you child, you are a Tezuka-and always will be."   
He moved towards the door again soon after "You should be ready for Dinner within the hour, and should be aware, that packages have been arriving for you and your siblings" he gave a bit of a bow and left

Hermione stayed there along in thought for a bit before she made her way to dinner, ending the slight isolation she had from her siblings, they shared blood.. she dident know before.. she was blood bound.  
but then again.

It dident make much for a surprise, considering that's how the swords they werte given when they wound come of age were bound to there owners, blood.

That is when the sword would come into the life of its own, aiding its master or mistress till the day they died, and when she died, when her siblings died.. the swords magic went with them-that's what would be returned to the family's crypt and buried.. always the sword, never the bodys.

The Package's they received from there friends were all sweets- Reizo was a slight bit miffed that Harry either forgot or dident bother to return the favor of the present, but the packages from there other friend's made up for it,

and they again took another few photos for the Occasion through the whole of the break.


	12. Term resumes

When classes begin again there was the Usual Talk of what everyone Did over the Holidays that always happened the day after.

"My Father was Interested in Meeting all three of you and having you over for the summer" Draco had started "Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy have been invited over at the same time.. its for a few days at some point during the summer, I haven't really been allowed to have friend's over for more then a night at a time in years, you have to come!" he smiled as he looked between Reizo, Hermione and Midori "we have a pool, an-" 

"Why arent you Pestering them like you are us?" Hermione cut in as she fliped the page of her book, indicating the rest of the invitee's mentioned 

"He asked us by owl he was so excited" Theo s statement trailed off some has he started giving Draco a bit of a confused look as he bounced around in his seat before Pans growled a bit "Could you stop fidgeting!" 

Draco's cheeks flushed a bit and Daphne and Pansy giggled at the response, Blaise just smirked a bit.

once each sister gave a nod he looked back to Draco "We would be happen to join you"

They had also seemed to be on friendlier terms with each other, enough at least for them to start cutting there names down into nickname's, Mia, Rei and Dori.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reizo had done his best to Ignore Harry when he and Ron since Classes stared again in earnest.

They sat near them in the common room a few nights in to the return of classes, whispering to themselves a bit about something, making him draw two chocolate frog's from his bag and handing one to each of them, so they hopefully Shut up.

"Thats It!, Nicolas flamel!- Ron thats it, come on!" he bolted up towards his room, before doubling back and giving Reizo a pat on the head, despite his protests to stop before going up to there dorm room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked at the transcript Reizo had made, giving her brother a bit of a Tired and Irritated look "So they think Snapes gonna steal the philosopher's stone... why are we even still paying attention to this" she huffed, looking both siblings in the eyes and pulled out two schedules and handed them to Rei and Dori "We should be worrying more about exams." 

Midori gave the piece of parchment a bit of a blink "Exam study schedules already?, you know that exams are a long ways away still right?"

"We are gonna be the top of the class, if you follow my guidelines" Hermione proclaimed confidently 

"Thats why we dont have time to follow that Stupid boys Stupid ideas that Professor Snapes trying to steal something from inside the school" she continued

"Someone gave him a Invisibility cloak over the break as well" Reizo said and set another page in front of them, causing Midori to grip the bridge of her nose, Hermione seizing and reading it carefully "We should ask Morimoto if there is any way to see through one of those.."

"so who had the bright idea to give him one of those...there's a reason father hasent taught us the disillusionment charm yet." midori growled

"No name to who it belonged too..." Hermione gave her sister a ponderous look before her eyes went wide "We should ask Morimoto if there is any way to see through one of those.." she declared

"He isent gonna bother to try Sneaking into the Slytherin girl's showers ya know, hes not like Jiro was.." Reizo had said, before Midori cut in "Jiros Exactly why we havent been taught that charm yet you know, we overhead the same thing's you did!"

"Still, I think you both are rather safe, with the weasely git showing his opinion and contempt of your house rather loudly and clearly, and Malfoy's not helping the way he goes back after them" Reizo countered

"Your being far too sneaky to be a Gryffindor you know.. makes me wonder what that hat was doing sorting you in with those lot" Hermione huffed

"Letting me spy on them I suppose, lets go get some dinner" he had said with a shrug and a smile as he gathered up his and there things.


	13. Dragon's, Mirrors and Blasted Stone's

The lot of them were idiot's, was the conclusion Reizo had come to when it leaked that Ron, Neville and Harry had lost 150 house points, trying to smuggle a dragon out of the castle, Hagrid somehow got his hands on a egg, and it hatched- and he was planning on letting the fire breathing creature live with him in his wooden hut.

Draco was Reveling in the points loss, Professor McGonagall was harsher on her own house, and he openly admited to being out of bed, solely to stop them- so he had only lost 25- though all four had detention, as well as Ron was spending time in the hospital wing, he had managed to get himself bitten.

Harry and Neville found themselves pariahs among there own house as soon as it became clear they lost so many points, he figured Ron would share that fate too as soon as he was all healed up, the other houses coming up and patronizingly thanking them, seemed to only cause the Gryffindor's to give them a bit more of a hard time.

\-----------------------------

Midori gave Draco a slap up the back of the head the day of his detention, rubbing her own forehead, he glared at her a bit "what was that for!?"

"You gave my brother a headache, and he gave me one, so now im giving you one" she grumbled and sat down, Draco flinched a moment and looked across the hall at Reizo, who had seemed to isolate himself away from everyone recently, except for Hermione and Midori that is.

"I was only trying to keep the students safe from a dragon, look at the weasel, he was bitten by the thing, that groundskeeper was keeping it on a wooden hut!.." he looked at both Tezuka's at the table who kinda gave him a flat look in return before Hermione spoke "And no, he hasent said no to us going over to spend some time at your home, just noted we should include our sparing gear in our packing"

he nodded, a bit relieved before Midori hit him again "you have to remember our gain.. was his loss, but no, you have been bragging, and thats why he is avoiding you"

"Think if I hit Draco hard enough, he would start hanging out with us more again?" Daphne asked with a smirk, a bit of a chuckle coming from the others as Draco lowered his head and just focused on his breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione And Midori were both somewhat surprised at how- withdrawn there brother had made himself during the waning days of the school year, even Potter's thoughts on there head of house plotting to steal some mystical stone had not come up, and soon exams were on them all.

Draco had Tried to apologize to Rei for the gloating, and while he accepted it, he still kept to himself and to the studying.

As exams came and went, and then everyone found out Harry Potter was in the hospital wing, the rumor's were all over the place as the gossip mill churned and churned, Rei had declined to tell his sisters what the rune had told him about what had gone on, at least while at school- which meant he would have later, maybe at home .

And then during the end of term feast, when Dumbledore decided to give house points to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom in different amounts that caused Gryffindor to win the house cup, while the Slytherin lost by a few points.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"So that dark lord... was Possessing the Defense teacher, and he was the one who tried stealing that stone?" Hermione said after they had got home and cornered him to spill what was wrong, thy sat in the study and listened to him recount what the converstions meant, and passed the notes he transscribed- as well as the conversation with Dumbledore just after he woke up.

"Yep... and thats why they got all those points... something else about that whole situation bothers me... who sets up a defense system, that three eleven year old's could get through?."  
Rei said looking at either sister "mind you... that mirror would have never given the stone away.. it kinda.." he thought about it a moment before Midori spoke up "The whole thing looks like a set up, like the headmaster was expecting things from both partys.. oh Bishamon... this all feels wrong."

Hermione took another breath "Should we tell father yet..?"

Rei shook his head, and she nodded "i dont think anything will change if we do or not, besides id rather not go home yet.. mother will likely press for our removal from harms way."

"On one hand that might not be a bad idea... on the other... I dont wanna run away and hide" Midori said, her siblings giving her a nod, before they all got into the normal home routine, the date of there stay over at Malfoy manor fast approaching, and summer seeming to fly by.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked between the other two before she spoke "I hope next years more normal"


	14. Week of friend's

The Manor that the Malfoy's lived in was huge, and the children all had settled into rooms in Dracos wing- except for the girls, they had rooms closer to Lucius and Narcissa, in there wing of the manor.

Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne had all come and were all enjoying the sun by or in the pool, Hermione was in deck chair reading and chating with pansy and Daphne, who had out fashion magazines.  
Theo, Blaise and Draco were swimming and splashing in the pool, Narcissa sat at the table under a beach Umbrella.

The Twins however, had there Gi on over there swim wear and were circling each other with there Bokken- the clank of the wooden swords echoing above any other noise made between them, Hermione could tell they were really not really trying to hit eachother, this session seemed more about caution and reflexs then one of there more live-wire bouts.

After a while Lucius joined Narcissa in time for Draco to get out of the pool and move up beside Hermione "why are your brother and sister hitting at eachother with sticks?"

"They are sparing" she replied without looking up from her book, draco couldn't tell what it was- it was in Japanese "it looks Easy enough to do" he declared

"Its not, they arent actually trying that hard right now, I dont think they want to mess up your parents lawn" Hermione replied as she flicked the page to the next one

" Can too beat your brother" he said defiantly, this exchange was getting everyones attention now- even the twins.

"You couldn't beat me, let alone either of them" she countered with a bit of an annoyed tone 

"Its just whacking each other with sticks, i bet you fifty licorice wands i can beat you" Draco tried to puff out his chest as he said this, Hermione regarded him a moment before shutting the book and standing up "Seventy five wands, best of five- first hit wins" she said as she held out her hand, Draco took it and shook before they moved to where the twins were with the training bag, giving draco a helmet and some pads for his chest and arms.

Lucius let out a bit of a sigh as he spoke softly "well, this should be a interesting lesson for him"

"il be ready to treat any bruises, but at least shes making him wear pads" cissi had said with a bit of a amused tone, watching Draco argue that 'since they arent wearing padding, why should he'

As they took positions at last, Rei waved the start of the 'match' at which point Hermione did a quick lunge and stab that he was un-prepared for as the Bokken dug into the breastplate he was wearing and staggered him backwards, Rei declaring the point for Mia- which made Draco grumble and the others giggle a bit.

They took up positions again, this time draco opened with a wide swing with his weapon that Mia side stepped and then stepped into, Hitting the boken into the padding under his arm, again causing him to grunt- she was alot stronger then she looked, he had thought, and then his mind wandered to the idea of those two as beaters for the Slytherin quidditch team.

They took postion again and this time he took a less wide swing, which she blocked head on with a bit of force that took him back a step- which she followed by a side spin and hitting him in the helmet.

"And thats three out of five to mia" Dori announced, hugging her sister, she had changed out of the Gi she had been wearing and put it and the bokken back into the bag, before jumping off into the pool, Rei however stayed and helped draco out of the Padding and but that and the bokken he was wearing away "i.. never imagined to try that stuff.. from the way you two... " he waved his hand in Doris direction "way you were going, i dident think.. it was anything like that" he said with a bit of a sigh.

Rei rested his hand on dracos shoulder "She did warn you we werent trying you know."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the amusing display of his son Under estimating a girl, doing something she clearly had been doing for years, Lucius returned to his study, checking what post had arrived informing him that Arthur Weasleys Division was doing raids against those who had suspected to have dark artifacts.  
He was gonna need to sell some of the few he still had, hide some.. and maybe sabotage weasley senior, that's when he heard a whisper, and felt a sharp pain in his mark, the voice slowly getting louder.  
Declaring it was 'time to open the chamber of secrets again', that's when he fumbled in among he books to find tom riddles diary- which kept telling him it was 'time again soon to open the chamber once more', causing him to blink and feel.. maybe its time this book found its way back into Hogwarts.


	15. Second Year Begins

They Had stayed longer at the Manor then the Malfoys originally planed, but Draco was overly happy by it, so Mr and Mrs Malfoy didn't object to it much,  
With a week to go towards the second year, there letter arrived, and rather then go themselves- Morimoto went instead to pick up all there school supply's.

The Train ride to Hogwarts was spent rather leisurely- other then Draco endlessly droning on of one of two things- The first thing, was that he was gonna be the new seeker for the Slytherin Quiditch Team, he had the try out with the Captain Marcus flint on his private pitch, there was also a gift the Nimbus 2001s the whole team would be getting, Hermione was the first to point it out.

"You know it looks like you bought your way onto the team right?" she said, looking up from her book.

"But I tried out and Flint was Impressed!" Draco protested.

The other thing that he kept on about, was the Run in with harry potter at there new defense against the dark arts professors book signing, where Harry Potter and the man shared a picture- Draco even brought the prophet it ran in.

"It looks like he is uncomfortable to be there" Midori pointed out as the Photo of Harry squirmed in the picture

"Well its good the man makes him squirm" Draco said gleefully, 

Theo, Daphne, Blaise and Pansy had actually elected to sit one compartment over to escape him

"He actually doesn't like the fact hes famous for not dying, he would actually prefer to have his parents and be no one" Reizo said, the words shut Draco up about it- so instead he switched back to trying to convince them to See even his practices, cause he was going to won Slytherin the cup that year.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two noticeable absences from the feast that night, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley- who missed his sisters sorting, when Reizo asked her, she said they weren't on the train.

They were in the dorm asleep when they got in from the feast.

Reizo was up somewhat late syncing the transcript of what that rune that was still on Harry's glasses heard- to the page.

The passages about the Dursleys way of treating him, and how it panned out they basically kept him as a underfed prisoner in there home, the intent to not let him graduate before the twins and Ron's rescue, it left him speechless at first, then angry.

As things made sense, he wondered what other horrors about his treatment there Harry was hiding, and that if asked about would deny, and question how he knew.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The howler from Mrs Weasley loudly announced to the hall what those two did to get to the school that year, Reizo left- having heard about it and the real why from his transcripts.

He went to the meeting place out by the greenhouses and whistled, holding out his arm till a pure white pigeon landed on his arm, and he fixed a small black roll of parchment to its leg and it flew off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herbology was there first class of the day, and they spent it re-potting a crop of young mandrakes, Neville still passed out despite the ear protection- Reizo resolved to get to know the guy better to help him be better, between forgetting the password, breaking his arm first flying lesson and now this- he was the butt of too many jokes for his liking.

and whille double Herbology with Slytherin was tolerable, he of course gravitated to his sisters and friend's in Slytherin,

Defense againsted the Dark Arts was terrible- the teacher had a ego so big he could block out the son- and his first quiz, was on himself- Reizo and his sisters had read the books with Morimoto- they taught nothing of practicality.

'perhaps he is the sort of teacher who just needs reference points and everything else is in the moment verbal teaching.' Morimoto had argued, but

they concluded rather early that he was full of shit.

after everyone had handed in there quizzes- on himself- that were for marks in the class, Lockhart flamboyantly released a cage full of Cornish pixies, who promptly stole the mans wand, and it was when the professor was looking like he was gonna retreat that Hermione drew her wand and said a spell in Japanese.

All the pixies froze in place, and some looked on wide eyed as Reizo stared Lockhart down, before standing

Everyone stared at the boy horrified as he and his friends stood and left after a quick class dismissal by Lockhart- who also looked wide eyed at them.

Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Theo and Pansy Followed them out a fair distance before Reizo punched a suit of armor with a growl 'That man will teach s nothing if we let him- ' 

"He.. wasent that bad..." Pansy Argued, clearly some of his 'charm' rubbed off on her and Daphne- as she was nodding in agreement.

"Im going to ask Professor McGonagall, if we can form a study group in place of that mans lesson" Reizo looked between each one to see who would agree to the idea

"Im gonna see what Morimoto has on the subject he can pass along, as well as let Father know" Midori said with a bit of a sigh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So.. you all... wish to.. study independently?" McGonagall asked, gazing at the collection of students in front of her, glancing to severus after and then back to them.

"Have you Read any of his books professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No miss Tezuka, I cant say I have" McGonagall answered, glancing to Severus who seemed to smirk a bit as the child Brought out and began reading aloud Several different volumes of lockharts books, not even near the start either.

"He seems Professors- to have used his position as a.. well a Professor to force Parents to buy his works.." Midori said over Hermione's reading.

"I would much rather learn something, rather then coast by like some students seem to have plans too" Reizo added in.

Snape could see the manipulations of the three Tezuka Children- as did Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Draco- who all watched the three of them argue there way into being allowed to go to the library, and research things on there own.

Hermione had been stating the whole while on there way to the meeting 'Well we need to make sure not learning this stuff doesn't screw us over in later years

"The first thing the man did was a test on himself.." Reizo finished with before McGonagall sighed "yes yes, myself and professor Snape will get your permissions for independent study- but we will hold you to.. quizzes that are about the subject of defense against the dark arts, every few months to see if you learned anything." she glanced at Snape who nodded, inwardly she sighed and knew a majority of students would pick this as a time to slack off in there study's.

"I will get you a list of what I feel you should be learning, and administer the quizzes" Snape drawled in a bored fashion- inside however, he was feeling a bit gleeful- he had asked again to be made the defense teacher- and again refused- for some hack fraud instead, and now more would see him as such, once again his mind wandered to what Albus was thinking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori and Hermione- reluctantly followed Draco and the rest of the Slytherin Quiditch team to the pitch for the first official flight of there new seeker and brooms.

As Daphne last night pointed out 'you did agree to do it- and it was stupid of you if you don't love Quidditch'

The Gryffindor team and Ron Weasley went right towards them, when it became clear they intended to practice too, Wood Arguing with Flint till he presented the note announcing a new seeker, Draco stepped forwards and smiled.

"Well with the new Brooms- you obviously bought your way onto the team Malfoy- all our players got in on talent- you buy time for the whole team with those slytherin whores too?" he gestured towards Midori and Hermione.

The Griffindor Team looked on shocked, the Slytherin team looked on and were rather Insulted and upset- it looked like a fight was going to break out.

No one had noticed Reizo till he slugged Ron Weasley across the cheek staggering him, then grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked his head down to give him a knee to the face, causing the boy to sprawl out face down in the grass.

"Dont you dare insult my sisters you petulant little shit!" he growled out "I am getting really tired of dealing with you Weasley-Chan" he glared on, as Ron flipped over and pointed his wand out towards Reizo- who braced his left hand out, fingers spread like a fan- as a shield flowed out from each finger tip that blocked out the boys attempt at a hex- even though the broken wand he used seemed to backfire on him, causing him to spit out a slug as they looked on in awe.

Reizo had drawn his wand and was looking on in a predatory manner, before Midori moved over and took the hand producing the shield "He is not worth the effort Brother, let him be a hateful little troll all he wants, I'm not bothered by it, and I don't think sis is either" she was trying to pull him along with her as he glared at Ron "Maybe the one thing we will agree on is protecting our family, when you throw that stuff around, do you see what your reaction will be if someone went after Ginny?"

"Dont you dare try anything with my sis-" was what he tried to snap back in anger of his own- and that was when he spat up a slug stopping him from saying anything further.

The other two Weasleys there- the twins seemed on the fence about stepping in.

"I don't need to sink to your level Weasley-Chan" he answered and turned to follow the Slytherin team to the pitch, Midori was already stretching and massaging the muscles in the boys arm "Your stupid for trying that without fathers guidance you know!" she snapped, the rest of the Slytherins were Interested- but trying not to look it as Draco burst in "How did you manage to do that?!" 

"When the first wizards started practicing magic- they channeled it through there body's, however the problem with this is the.. raw energy can cause damage to the body if its not done right, this has led to the practice of staff use- but that had it's own issues- they either drew a dangerous amount of energy from a person, or didn't seem to let many to accomplish much with them- that's why wands were discovered and popularized" Hermione said rather clinically 

"Can it be taught?" he asked eagerly, and Reizo shook his head " Not by us, as well as its dangerous to use in general"

"And yet you decided to do it while Father wasn't around to stop you from burning your damn arm off!" Midori snapped and hugged him, he was still stretching the hand and arm sorely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The residents of number four privet drive didn't seem to notice the sounds about the house that night- the breaking of the bit of a cover the chimney had to prevent water getting in, or the liquid that was poured down it- to make the soot and the extra soot flow down and harden, narrowing the passage of the fireplace to a near closed state, they didn't notice the check to make sure all the windows were closed from the outside.

They didn't notice when the front door was magically opened- or when the fire was turned on, they didn't notice the special lump of charcoal that was added- that released far more Co2 then a normal fire would- or that each one of there bedroom doors was silently now ajar, they didn't notice the figure re-lock the door from the outside and figure that obscured itself with magic and Sound dampening spells hide across the street to watch, or when they each took there last breath of air during the night.

No one noticed the fact the family of number four privet drive was not around- at first, certainly no one reported it for three days, it was another day before the police opened the house and found them, they certainly didn't notice the white pigeon fly away with a black card on its leg with three red Xs on it, or the figure slip away from the seemingly open and shut investigation.


	16. Messages in blood.

Dumbledore awoke the next day to a busy one, the Dursleys were dead, and he had to get to the ministry and guide the investigation process along to make sure some of the more unsavory elements of the wizarding world couldn't swallow up Harry in there ill intent.

He had placed harry there under a false name for records sake, and Shacklebolt had been the one sent to investigate the fact that a malfunctioning chimney stack had killed Harry's blood relatives, he had moved to involve Arthur Weasley in the process and had been planning on setting up harry with them when he arrived, and the paperwork was still fresh.

Albus managed to get the Weasleys a 500 Galleon a month fund towards the raising of the boy from a law he put into effect a number of years ago in case such a event happened, managed to slip it in among a few other laws that made it possible- as well as Arthur's quick status as Harry's guardian.

when he returned Sunday afternoon and Harry was called to his office and the situation was explained, the fact harry seemed happy of his family's death puzzled him and led to more questions, they led to answers that made Dumbledore horrified and ashamed he left the boy there, so the idea he was now staying with the Weasleys looked like heaven to the boy.

The boy leaving his office had more of a spring in his step then the one that entered, and that was.. depressing to the old headmaster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Reizo made sure not to speak to eachother, especially after a study hall where reizo approached the isolated and withdrawn Ginny weasley and asked how she was- and Ronald stormed in and forbid the girl from talking to her and earning himself a detention in the process.

the Study group found it had a first year girl for a audience- Luna Lovegood took this time in the library to do her work, Blaise had chased off some housemates who were bullying the girl 'Loony lovegood' they called her and treid stealing her stuff- the Slytherin boy Hexed the bully's away.

Hermione thought she was touched, Midori just thought she saw the world differently, and Reizo didn't care, they helped her a bit in her studies as they debated- quietly, that lessons talk on whatever creature or spell they were working on.

The Tezuka children ended up attending Sir Nicholas death day party, mostly out of curiosity- ghosts were not a thing japan kept in supply, so the fact the room was filled with them was a chance to speak with the past- Harry and Ron were there too.

Reizo had found out by transcript that Harry owed Nick a favor, and his favor was attendance to the party.

There was a voice in the wall, Harry had exclaimed loudly before running off up the stairs and into the wet spot, the floor had been flooded.

They observed the writing on the wall in what looked like blood, the petrified Mrs Norris and the fact Potter and Weasley couldn't help but linger as close to the crime scene as possible.

They wouldent be able to gather any evidence with them hovering like that, assuming they had not destroyed it already.  
before long Reizo and Midori shared a look and he took a long way around to move up and back to the Gryffindor tower.

When Midiori mentioned they didn't want to get found there, Hermione grumbled about there 'twin mind thing' as they returned to the Slytherin common rooms.

The reaction of the common rooms was quite different- or so they would find when they compared notes the next day.

In Slytherin the older students were advising that if this was a prank, it was a bad one and to be careful. because everyone was gonna blame them anyways.

Gryffindor however, it was debate on who in Slytherin they thought was the heir, Ron had put forth Draco on the grounds 'Gits family's been in Slytherin for years now'

Reizo however, started drafting a letter to have Morimoto do a bit of digging from the outside on records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story's not dead(Insert Monty Python and the Holy Grail skit here.), just been busy and deciding a few story points here and there as well as been a bit more inspired in a few other projects ive started, and still researching for.


	17. The Dueling Club of Unfortunate Events

Reizo had sent Morimoto two letters, one by school owl and one by carrier pigeon in code- in Japanese, and it came back rather quickly to show that out and in mail was being altered to suppress the idea the chamber was opened.

Out removed any mention of the chamber of secrets, and the In message just heaped support on Dumbledore to find a solution- an idea the siblings found laughable as they all knew how much they hated the man for what he had done to there grandfather- more then once an older brother asking leave to slay the man and avenge there grandfathers honor.

This was a staling tactic and at best would ensure that they maybe had till the start of Christmas before the ministry got involved- if not sooner if someone poked the matter who knew and let it leak.

The siblings broke up for the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the Library when she heard a rather frustrated growl and in the corner of her eye caught Neville Longbottom frantically waving his wand about before slumping down to the desk, she took this chance to slip out of her desk and over to where he was to sit beside him.

"Take a deep breath and try and relax longbottom, your to wound up to be trying anything." she said softly, the boy tensed a bit and looked up "Didn't think anyone was watching me.." he sighed and looked to his wand "I must look pathetic to one of the tops of our year huh?" he said bitterly

"Who has you using another's wand?" she asked as she eyed it carefully.

"Its my dads.. my gran.. How.. can you tell its not mine?" he looked at her closely.

"Well if it were yours, it would listen to your call to magic better, but since that's not the case, I would wager it also isn't.. tuned to you for.. other reasons" she gave a bit of a small smile "My grandfather mentioned your parents a few times as a good example of a dueling pair.... I'm sorry for what happened to them." 

he gave a forced smile "I.. visit them every Christmas, and every Christmas as far back as I can remember the one gift I have wanted was my parents, it hasn't happened- Gran wants me to do as good as my dad in school and become an auror."

"Shes trying to force you to replace her son, which I'm afraid is impossible" she came off sounding more snobbish then she would have liked if his posture change was anything to go by.

"So you think I'm a Squib too?" he sneered unhappily.

"No, and what I mean by you being unable to replace your father is just that- impossible, but that's because the events that shaped him are unique to him alone, I have four Brothers- and none of them will ever be exactly like my Father, and my Father will never be my Grandfather." she smiled a bit to him and took a breath.

"You cant ever replace him, and I would say your bad grades at everything but herbology is a reflection that you need a wand not your father's, and more confidence. our weapon smith Kragknus taught me a bit of wandlore when I was younger and watching him work the forge."

He blinked "Your weapon smith is a goblin?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, and don't interrupt- your wand is likely still very attached to its original owner.. id guess its likely bonded in such a way that even defeating him in combat wouldn't have won its favor, add to the fact he still lives and you get.. its poor performance. If your gran wont buy you a wand of your own, id suggest over the holiday to try and get your mothers wand, maybe it will like you better." 

He nodded and she continued "Another thing to know is this- your path is your own, you should want to be a Auror because you want to- not because its expected, the future is unknown, for all we know the most note worthy things history will tell about either of us is we are from noble family's- and we were in Harry Potters year." she stood and gave him a slight bow and returned to pack up her work and leave the boy in his own thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reizo was moving down the stands with Midori and Hermione close to heel, Draco had just crashed his broom and a bludger had been tampered with to attack harry and him alone with such abandon that it smashed through wooden supports like it was paper- they separated when they touched ground- the girls went to help Draco along, while Reizo had a fireball hanging on the tip of his drawn wand he sent up towards the cursed bludger that was still attacking the boy- on the ground, after the game was over.

Of course then Lockhart, the idiot moved in and proceeded to vanish all the bones in the boys arm, he wondered if the man was good at anything but the showmanship of fame and perhaps writing about himself as he helped harry along to the hospital, but he swore for a moment, he saw a smirk on Lockhart's lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone decided it was a good idea to make Lockhart's dueling club mandatory for First, Second and Third years.  
Everyone in a higher year then that decided not to attend.

His status with the older girls turned sour for a few reasons- mostly due to his only recounting what was in his books and teaching everyone in every year the exact same material- about himself, and giving the exact same tests- on himself.

'Ravenclaw thinks he is making a fool of them in trying to standardize everything' Luna had said during one of the times the lot of them were gathered in the library.

she stood with them now, watching as Lockhart was knocked on his ass by Snape, his stance screamed warrior.

Lockhart also tried to split them up to all practice at once when snape suggested a few examples on the stage first- his first choice was Reizo and Midori.

"Im afraid sir, our wands are unable to sustain combat- they are also twins, so id recommend Hermione in my place." he said with a shrug

Of course twin wands owned by twins would get a murmur of small chat.

Both sisters moved to twenty paces and took up a casting stance on the stage.

"This is gonna be boring.. and last a while" Reizo said softly.

"Why is that?" pansy asked. 

"Because they set the rules with no Physical contact- which is part of how we all fight, they have to much time to think and act like this." He watched as they began throwing and blocking the disarming charm with not much of a word between them.

After about five minutes they moved to fifteen paces, as well as started doing tricks like suspending a second spell in there free hand and tossing that in a arc to try and get behind the shield.

Snape was surprised by the sight- as he would be sure there resident Ex-dueling champion Flitwick would be too, one of there chats had this process come up- it was usually most effective if you could hide it and just took a bit of extra wand work.

He wondered if they were showing everyone they would do it because of lack of skill in hiding it or because they were showing off. On a second thought it was showing off.

Hermione couldn't hit Midori like this because she was too fast, and Midori couldn't hit Hermione because her shield always seemed to envelop her fully.

Another five minutes passed and they moved to ten paces, and then five and it was at that distance that Midori managed to hit Hermione at last, and Snape called the match to a end, even if hermiones wand was still in her control.

Next Harry and Draco were called up- and this match proved far less riveting as they seemed to hit each other with a spell that sent the other flying- before getting up and hitting the other one, with neither even trying to block.

Snape wanted to stop the match out of embarrassment, hand griping the bridge of his nose to attempt warding off a headache when Draco used the spell Serpensortia and a angry looking black adder- a venomous snake sprang from his wand, slowly approaching Harry.

And then Lockhart decided his pitiful spell would banish it, instead it flipped it high in the air and caused it to land in front of a Hufflepuff student.

When Harry began speaking parseltongue to the thing- and has he was, much to manys surprise and many more's horror.

Reizo moved through the crowd and seized the snake forcefully, causing everyone around to back out of its new found bite range while it unsurprisingly began sinking its fangs into him repeatedly.   
This caused pretty much everyone to gasp or wimper.

He channeled a magical electric current through it till it was dead and gave Draco a bit of a cold stare before tossing the dead snake on the stage and left, his Sister's taking up step behind him as there was a flurry of movement behind them,

Daphne grabbed his arm and looked to be trying to get her lips close enough to the wounds to suck the venom out when he pulled his arm away, and that was when the group of friend's- and Snape were there demanding different things.

Draco was Demanding forgiveness- Daphne was demanding he let her try sucking out the poison, Snape was demanding they go to hospital for a anti-venom and Blaise, Theo and Pansy were demanding a check into his sanity when he cut them off "We practice Mithridatism"

Snapes eyes widened, but his friend's all looked confused when Hermione spoke up "We ingest poisons, small doses over time that help us build up an immunity to it."

They all looked at them slack jawed at the half truth presented to them.

The whole truth was a simple one- whatever the Demon King there ancestor fought that had granted them the eyes, also granted them the immunity to poison, it warded off Vampirism, and Lycanthropy, killing both bite makers in the process- one uncle several generations ago claimed a acromantula bit him and died, but nothing suggested it was true.  
The family had been trying to figure out for generations what the demon king had done to himself, and why in the middle of a seven day battle the dark energy's gathered in them, bolstering them to win the fight.

His mind stopped wandering under there gazing eyes and he agreed to go to the hospital wing anyways, and walked off.  
Pomfrey wanted to give him an anti-venom too, but settled for his answer and dressed the wounds, and kept him overnight just to be sure.


End file.
